


New Faces, New Beginnings

by Honerva_and_Sariel



Series: Magical Menaces [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pranks, Shenanigans, please don’t prank your teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel
Summary: In which Anakin picks a fight with the wrong teacher...and begrudgingly falls in love.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Magical Menaces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	New Faces, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Year: 3

Anakin Skywalker poked at his dinner. He was _starving_ after the train ride, but he was also tired and wanted nothing more then to crawl into his bed, but a silencing charm up, and sleep ‘till Sunday. 

If only everyone else felt the same way, but the feast had only just started and everyone was chatting amicably with their friends. Anakin caught Ahsoka’s eye over the table. She smiled and waved, and that was that. 

Anakin looked up to where the teachers were sitting. Professor Tinn, the positions master, was whispering something to Windu, who was glaring daggers at Anakin. Professor Fisto, who taught Care of Magical Creatures, was laughing at something Professor Plo had said. Professors Ti and Mundi (Muggle Studies and History of Magic respectively) were taking turns talking over Headmaster Yoda’s head. That just left the Herbology professor (Anakin could never remember their name) and Professor Jinn...

He sat up a bit straighter. 

Professor Jinn wasn’t at the table. 

He quickly cast his eye around the room, but the half-giant was nowhere to be found. 

Ahsoka gave him an odd look from the Gryffindor table and Anakin rolled his hand to the side in their code for ‘later.’ 

A tinkling chime rang out and every eye turned to the high table. Deputy Headmaster Windu was standing with his goblet in hand. 

“Now that I have your attention,” did the man _always_ speak in growls? 

“The Headmaster has a announcement to make.” 

The pint-sized professor nodded his head in thanks. Anakin had a begrudging respect for the man: he was a wise teacher, and a bit mysterious, but he led the school well and was kind enough to let him stay over the summer break. 

“Yes yes...an announcement, I must make.” 

If only he did talk to _weirdly_. 

“Retired, Professor Jinn has, and gone to pursue personal interests. His spot, we must fill. And fill it we shall...with an old pupil of his. Welcome, please, Professor Kenobi.” 

He swept his tiny hand to his left and the hall burst into a polite applause. A man Anakin hadn’t noticed earlier stood and gave a polite bow. 

Anakin met Ahsoka’s eye from across the hall as he joined his classmates in welcome their new teacher. 

Hogwarts wouldn’t be the same without Professor Jinn, and he’d miss him terribly, but who knows. This Kenobi fellow might be fun...

* * *

They weren’t ten minutes into Defence Against the Dark Arts and Anakin was begging to think the universe hated him. 

Professor Kenoib was _not_ going to be fun. 

For starters he dressed like an old man: beige sweater with kaki slacks and wire-rimmed reading glasses perched on his nose...

”Mr. Skywalker, are you paying attention?” 

And of course he had to have the personality of a wet sock. He’d already given two students detention for forgetting their books. Anakin could understand taking house points, but detention seemed a bit much. 

And now that no-nonsense attitude was directed at him. 

Anakin put on his most charming smile. 

His fellow teachers should’ve warned Kenobi about Anakin: the more you try to discipline him, the more he will act out. Oh well, just because Kenobi wasn’t going to be a fun teacher didn’t mean he wouldn’t be a fun victim. 

Hard-ass teacher, meet chaos entity. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize class had started. You were saying?” 

Kenobi shook his head and turned his back. Anakin watched him stride to the front of the classroom. 

“ _As_ Professor Yoda said last night, Professor Jinn has decided to take a temporary leave of absence. I will be teaching the course for the duration of that time and...”

Anakin figured now was as good a time as any. He pulled his want out and fixed his gave on the chalkboard where Kenobi had written out his full name 

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

The Professor was preoccupied, and frankly a name like that was a proverbial gold-mine for mischief. Luckily Anakin had taught himself _several_ switching spells. 

_Immutatio_

Nobody caught onto the switch for a few minutes, not even Kenobi, who droned on and on about...something. Finally Anakin saw a Revenclaw girl smile and bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

And once one student noticed, the others quickly caught on. Another boy covered his mouth so Keno- _bae_ wouldn’t see him laughing. 

Kenobi still hadn’t noticed anything. Was he blind or something?

How far could he take this exactly? 

Anakin flicked his wand again _. Immutatio_

Two more students had to look away, but it was enough. Professor _Hoe-_ bi _Mom_ paused his musing and turned to look back at his snickering students. 

Anakin tried not to smile. 

Kenobi cast a critical eye over the class and three more students broke out into snickers. He turned back to the board. 

Anakin knew the moment the Kenobi spotted his handiwork. Kenobi gave a long-suffering sigh and picked up an eraser. 

“Really now,” he turned back to them, “you couldn’t’ come up with something more original?” 

He turned his back. 

This was too good of a chance to waste. 

_Vario!_

In the blink of an eye, Kenobi’s beige sweater because a _hideous_ , vibrant shade of pink. He whirled around, face twisted into an expression of disbelief, and the entire class dissolved into laughter. Anakin doubled over, clutching one arm to his stomach and one to his mouth to muffle his cackles of delight. 

He completely missed Kenobi’s gaze land on him, and the way his eyes sparked in understanding. 

“Well,” he quickly changed the color back to something a bit more appropriate, “Now that you’ve all sufficiently made a fool of me, lets begin. Wands out everybody.” 

* * *

Ahsoka stared at him the next morning. She would’ve stared even if he _hadn’t_ walked into breakfast ten minutes late. 

_Everyone_ was staring at him. 

Anakin did his damndest to ignore them. He held his head high and proud, squared his shoulders, and marched towards his table. He probably could’ve just had Ahsoka grab something for him so he didn’t have to deal with everyone seeing his _hideous, vibrant_ pink hair. 

Hells, even his _eyebrows_ were pink. 

But he _would. Not_. Give the culprit the satisfaction of seeing him humiliated. And yes, he knew who had done it. There was no question who was responsible. Anakin would've known even if he hadn’t recognized the shade when he’d looked into the mirror that morning.

To anyone else, Professor Kenobi had a perfect poker face.

Anakin Skywalker was _not_ anyone else. He was an unstoppable force of nature, the terror of Hard-ass teachers and Bigoted bullies everywhere. He was a menace, an entity of chaos, and more then that...

He was an incurable prankster. 

Kenoib had a wonderful poker face, but Anakin saw it. That little _smirk_ that played at the edge of Kenobi’s mouth was that of a prankster basking in the glow of a trick well-played. 

Anakin had no idea how Kenobi had pulled it off, but he had. Years down the road, when this was all but a happy memory, Anakin would realize that this was the moment Obi-wan Kenobi earned his true respect...and his affection. 

But for now he shoveled bacon onto his plate and snagged a cup of coffee and glared at the high table. ]

”Well-played, Obi-Wan Kenoib,” He muttered and took a long drag of liquid caffeine, “well played.” 


End file.
